Gotta Have Faith
by AliciaC
Summary: what if Joan met someone to help her with her faith? What if she wasn’t so alone? What if there was someone else that had the same gift Joan did? She meets Faith and her life is turned upside down.


Summery: what if Joan met someone to help her with her faith? What if she wasn't so alone? What if there was someone else that had the same gift Joan did? She meets Faith and her life is turned upside down.

-

Joan gets to school and moves to her locker and sees the new girl, she heard her name was Faith or something like that; she walks up to the locker next to her and starts to twist the numb on the locker. She had long blond hair that was loosely curled; she wore a white tank top and some black jeans to go on her slim body. She had a blue and black sweatshirt that was unzipped in the front on and had headphones on. Joan could hear the punk music coming from the loud earphones.

The girl took her earphones off and let them hang around her neck, she turned to Joan with a huge smile, she was kind of pale, her eye's almost sparkled when she smiled, they were light blue. She was very attractive. "Hi," she said with a wide smile, "I'm Faith."

Joan extended her hand to Faith and Faith shook it, "Joan."

Faith smiled, "I like the name." She said, "Uhh, I have my next class in room a309." Faith said, "Do you know where that is?"

Joan smiled, "That's my next class, Science."

Faith smiled, "Yup,"

Then Joan noticed the necklace Faith was wearing it was a silver cross with what looked like a crown of thorns around the top, "That's nice." Joan said pointing to the necklace.

"Thanks." Faith said grabbing her necklace, "I grew up in a Christian family." Faith explained, "My grandfather is even a Deacon." Faith said with a smile, "You a Christian?"

"Yeah, I guess." Joan answered simply, "So, we should get to the class." Joan said with a smile.

Faith nodded, "Yeah, it will definitely be easier with a friend." Faith said walking down the hall with Joan when a boy came up to them.

"Hey, Adam." Joan said with a smile as he started to walk next to her.

Adam smiled at Joan and then looked at the blond girl who was walking with them, "Hey, I'm Adam." He introduced himself.

"Faith." She said simply.

Joan sat in the park reading over her notes; she had a huge English test the next day and really didn't have much time to study. "English is a great thing." Came a boy's voice.

Joan looked over her shoulder to see a boy around her age sitting beside her, "Go away, you're not real." She demanded softly.

"Why does everyone say that?" The boy/God asked confused, "I feel real, you know I am."

Joan shook her head, "No, I have been doing really well!" Joan complained, "Don't ruin this for me."

"Don't you miss me at all?" the boy asked hurt by her cruel words.

Joan looked at the boy and sighed, "Well, yeah, I guess but it isn't healthy." Joan said simply, "I had to go to a nut cam because of you!" Joan complained, "Now will you please just leave me alone?"

"Do you miss your old self at all?" The boy asked.

Joan sighed uncomfortably, "You're not real!" Joan exclaimed. "You are just in my mind and now I'm screaming at the air! You're making people think I'm crazy!"

"So you admit you know you're not crazy?" The boy asked with a smile.

Joan got up and walked away.

The boy sat there with a sigh.

Joan was walking home in a huff when she walked straight into Faith, "Oh, sorry." She said softly, "I was just... my past came back to me."

Faith smiled, "Okay? You live over here?" Faith asked looking up at the big brown house.

Joan nodded. "Yup. That's home sweet home." Joan smiled, "What are you doing later?" Joan asked.

"Um going to the blessed sacrament chapel." Faith said with a smile, "I go a lot... it's relaxing... sometimes."

Joan smiled, "I've never gone before."

"Yeah, maybe you can go with me sometime." Faith said with a smile.

Joan thought about asking her if she ever talked to God... ever seen God like she had but thought against it. "Maybe."

Joan got to work and an elderly woman came up to her, "Hello Joan." The woman said with a smile.

"You're not real, go away." Joan said putting some books into place.

"I can't just go away." The woman said, "You're still holding on, I know it, I can feel it, you're not crazy, you know you're not, you didn't belong there, those people were destructive." The woman said, "You're not, you're so much more interested in creating life then destroying it."

Joan looked up at the woman, "I'm not who you want." She said, "I bet there are tons of people who are just waiting to be God's right hand... just not me."

"I have people, but I need you." The woman said. "Talk to Faith, she needs someone who knows what she's going through."

"What?" Joan asked.

"Faith, she knows what's going on, you've seen it inside her maybe the first time you saw her, you saw the light. People are drawn to that. You were drawn to that same light that you had in your eyes."

"I seriously doubt Faith is a nut job like me." Joan said.

TBC ..

Review please??


End file.
